Many devices for teaching the playing of guitar, mandolin, ukulele or other stringed instruments are known. U.S. Pat. No. 2,145,718, to Finney, discloses a movable slide positioned on runners together with a punch card that produces particular chords in particular keys of music. Another training device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,218,904, to Hartman. Hartman discloses a training device which is adapted to fit under the strings of a guitar neck and which contains identification for particular chords. Still another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,240, to Laselva et al. Laselva et al., disclose a hollow box with a single bridge together with strings of different diameters to illustrate the physics involved in the production of tones. Yet another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,995, to Greer. Greer discloses a hollow chamber which emulates a portion of a guitar fret-board together with a series of frets so as to permit a player to practice finger exercises in order to improve their finger strength. Another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,804, to Cecchini. Cecchini discloses a sound chamber provided with a removable finger board stored therein. The Cecchini device is disclosed to be used for "right-hand" practice as a sound chamber and with the finger board for "left-hand" practice. Still another device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,756,914, to Streibl. The Streibl device emulates a portion of a guitar fret-board in which the distance of the strings from the fret-board may be adjusted to train and strengthen the fingers of a player.
None of the aforementioned devices is adapted to provide a teaching device for serious students of stringed instruments that allows students to identify and attack rhythm-hand problems and practice rhythm-hand techniques.